


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Starbucks' seasonal drinks, christmas is awesome, coffee dates, hot Santa, lattes are awesome, my gift to this wonderful fandom, pining is seasonal, tis the season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'tis the season for pining. Especially if Santa is a hot werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

The Beacon Hills Plaza is chaotic. Shoppers everywhere what with only two more shopping days till Christmas. Lydia's about ready to take a well deserved break from the madness to get a caffeine boost. Maybe she'll catch Allison on break from Santa's Village. A job venture Allison can't convince Lydia to join. The elf costume alone is a deal breaker. It's a fashion disaster.

Lydia's quite pleased with herself with what she managed to buy, the only gift left is for her grandmother but she's almost done knitting her a scarf.

As she makes her way towards the Starbucks' kiosk near Santa's Village, she idly wonders if Stiles is still there, she spotted him there earlier when she started her shopping blitz.

Lydia considers herself a pretty observant individual. It's one of the reasons she rules the halls of Beacon Hills High with such ease. So when she spots Stiles Stilinski lurking by the _Tarte_ display in the window of Sephora after seeing him nursing a cup of hot chocolate over three hours ago already done with his shopping, she decides to investigate.

He's keenly looking out the display window, absently touching the neat row of lip glosses, getting twitchy looks from the shop girl hovering in the next aisle.

"Stilinski!" Lydia barks out when he doesn't notice her, surprising him into knocking over a shelf of lip balm.

"Lydia," he croaks out, trying in vain to stop the impending avalanche of cosmetics.

Lydia merely arches her left eyebrow and the shop girl sends Stiles a withering look when everything crashes to the floor.

"Get out," grits out the once bubbly shop girl. Lydia grabs his arm because she actually wants to come back to shop here.

Once outside the store, Stiles shakes off her arm looking around wildly.

"Mind telling me why you were lurking in Sephora?"

"How about you mind your own business?" he retorts, shooting her a hunted look. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was trying to use her as a human shield.

"Stiles?" she frowns, he's usually not this spazzy. "Are you okay?"

"Okay? Why wouldn't you think I wasn't? I'm fine," he rushes to say before ducking behind the fake pine tree near the Starbucks' kiosk.

"Clearly, because it's totally fine to be hiding in a mall," she says dryly.

"I'm not hiding," he whispers hotly, his ears turning bright red. Lydia looks around but all she sees is Santa's Village with a row of kids with their parents. She spots Allison decked out in red tights and a tacky elf outfit, handing out candy canes but McCall is nowhere in sight.

"Are you ogling Allison?" Lydia asks darkly.

"What?" Stiles squawks and almost gets up from his hiding spot. Someone clears their throat in annoyance.

A harried barista looms over Stiles. "Sir, I thought I made it clear, you need to order something if you want to stay here."

Stiles turns away from Lydia to face the girl in the green apron. "I will, I just-"

"It's on me," Lydia cuts him off by handing the girl a crisp twenty. "We'll have two grande crème brûlée lattes. Keep the change."

The barista glares down at Stiles before taking the money and turning back to the kiosk with a huff.

"I'm not perving on Allison," Stiles says hotly with a fierce conviction. "That would be disgusting, and totally against the bro code. But disgusting. She's _Allison_."

He makes a disgusted face at the very thought.

"So you _are_ perving on _someone_."

Stiles' cheeks betray him by becoming a ruddy red.

Lydia casts another look around and almost gives up when she doesn't spot anyone remarkable. She catches Allison tinkling bell-like laughter when when a five year old pulls down a familiar looking Santa's beard to reveal none other than Derek Hale. All the pieces click together.

"Oh my God," she laughs. "You have a crush on hot Santa."

"Shut up!" groans Stiles at the same time the barista calls out their order with more sarcasm than required. "He'll hear you."

"And to think, I got you socks for Christmas," sighs Lydia, leaving Stiles to wallow at the table when she gets up to fetch their drinks.

"You're getting coal this Christmas," Stiles glares at her when she drops his drink on the only table that offers a prime vantage point to Santa's Village while still being hidden behind the fake pine tree.

"I've been an awful good girl this year," grins Lydia before sniffing at her drink. "Do you think she spit in it?"

Stiles shoots a look at the barista who's glaring at him over the brewing station.

"Maybe?" he hazards. Lydia wrinkles her nose before taking a small sip.

"I'm too tired to care," she says, taking a large gulp when she can't taste the difference. "So spill, why are you perving on hot Santa?"

Stiles blushes a bright pink. "I'm not perving."

"Not that I blame you," continues Lydia, looking over at Derek taking another picture with a kid. "Derek is very stalkable."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" glares Stiles, pushing his chair into Lydia's line of sight.

"I can still look," says Lydia, craning her head only to have Stiles get in the way. "Does he know you're here?"

Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Of course not," Stiles says, biting his lip.

"Are you sure?" Lydia asks innocently.

"I _can_ be stealthy," says Stiles only to have a heavy hand land on his shoulder.

"Stiles, Lydia," greets Derek. His leather jacket hiding his red suit and he's already ditched the fake beard and hat. Lydia peers out to the Santa's Village to see another Santa on shift with Allison.

Stiles nearly spills over his drink but Derek plucks it from the table. "That for me?"

He takes a large gulp before Stiles can voice his protest.

"Urgh," Derek grimaces. "That's cavity inducing."

He grabs a lone chair before settling right next to Stiles, his right leg a warm weight against Stiles' left leg.

"Get your own then," Stiles glares grabbing the cup from Derek, but Derek drains half of it and moves it to his left hand, out of Stiles' reach.

"So I'm hot Santa?" Derek asks, putting the cup down.

"I never said that," says Stiles, sending a pleading look at Derek.

" _Oh?_ " Derek looks at Stiles with a frown, his leg moving away from Stiles' under the table.

"I mean," Stiles stutters, taking a steadying breath and licks his lips, an action that Derek follows with keen interest. "I said-"

"He did," Lydia affirms, her heartbeat steady, as Stiles' eyes widen in disbelief. Derek's right arm relaxes behind Stiles' chair, drawing Stiles closer to him. Lydia decides it's time to gather up her shopping and her latte.

"I have to go," she says but Derek doesn't even spare her a glance as he nudges the half finished latte towards Stiles. Stiles hesitantly takes a small sip as he leans back into Derek's arm.

They don't even notice her leave.

Lydia has socks to return and a scarf to finish. She wasn't lying about being good this year.

\---

Merry Christmas Teen Wolf fandom, you guys are awesomesauce in my books

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas! So have a very Merry Christmas. I'm going to binge on chocolate and drink tea and watch movies with my family. Unbeta'd so be kind, comments are love! ♥ Tis the season! I wrote this while watching Scott Pilgrim with my sister. I also really want Starbucks. Like a lot. Took me a moment to remember that in the rest of North America, mezzo is tall. So that's why they are drinking grandes, 'cause tall looked really weird to write instead of mezzo. Confused? I was, when I'm out of province, I always order mezzo, then have the irate barista asking me what size, and I'm all confused 'cause, dude, I gave you the size, mezzo!


End file.
